Perfect
by Somnion
Summary: A sweet little treat for Simon and Jeanette fans based on the movie "the Chipmunk Adventure". Simon realises how perfect a certain Chipette is as they fly back to Los Angeles on the Chipette's hot-air balloon. SimonxJeanette


Title: Perfect

Written by: Somnion

A little treat for Simon and Jeanette fans and written by a fellow fan of the pairing. A little story I thought of some time ago and is based on 'The Chipmunk Adventure', and happens some time after the Chipettes rescue the Chipmunks from being sacrificed to the crocodiles. I wrote this story because I felt that both Simon and Jeanette didn't seem to get enough screen time in the movie, Jeanette in particular. As always reviews are always appreciated and I look forward to hearing your opinions.

* * *

Simon looked over the maps that the Chipettes had in their hot-air balloon, trying to figure out the route to get back to Los Angeles. It's a good thing the Chipettes were well equipped with navigational instruments, thanks to Claudia and her brother. He knew something didn't seem right from the start; Simon had a nose for sniffing out trouble. However, he never would have suspected that they would be involved in a diamond smuggling operation. Simon would have to give them credit for devising such a cunning scheme. Drawing his attention back to the maps, Simon shivered as the cool air brushed along his bare skin. Being left with only a loincloth meant that it was going to be terribly chilly for him, especially with the balloon at such a high altitude in the middle of the night. It's a good thing his brothers and the Chipettes were all wrapped up in blankets; he'd be joining them too after making the final adjustments on the map to their intended course.

"Here, Simon" said a soft voice coming from behind him. "It'll keep you warm."

Simon turned away from the maps and looked around and found Jeanette behind him. She was holding her blue winter coat, offering it to him to help him stay warm through the cold.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Simon said as he accepted the coat and put it on. "But what about you, Jeanette? Aren't you cold too?"

"It's all right," Jeanette said as she picked another winter coat. "I'll just borrow Brittany's for a while. Just don't tell her I borrowed it, Simon. She gets very angry when people borrow her things without permission, especially her clothes and perfume."

"Reminds me of Alvin," Simon said with a chuckle. "He flew into a rage when Theodore and I borrowed some of his cologne."

Jeanette giggled in response and then looked over the maps that Simon was working on. "Have you found a route back home, Simon?"

"I think so," he said, turning to the maps to show them to Jeanette. "Judging from the rainforests I've seen, the observation of local flora and fauna of the area as well as the few volcanoes I spotted on the way, I'd guess that we're flying over one of the islands that are within the 'Pacific's Ring of Fire', possibly Borneo or Papua New Guinea.

"So are we going to cross the Pacific Ocean then, Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"No, it's too dangerous. There's a risk of typhoons and if we get caught in one, there'd be no place to land. Our best course would be to head north past Japan and Russia, finally crossing into Alaska and then south to Los Angeles."

Jeanette sat herself on one of the crates nearby when Simon had finished explaining the route to her. She had to admit that Simon's observation and planning of their travel path was done very well, almost perfect, considering he had taken in all possibilities and outcomes that might have occurred. She shouldn't have expected anything less though, Simon was the most sensible of the Chipmunks and he was their navigator on their balloon just as she was for the Chipettes. Not to mention, that he seemed to be the only one, other than herself, that had suspected something about the race before they learnt that they were part of a diamond smuggling scheme.

"You really are smart, Simon," she said suddenly.

"Wh...What brought that up all of sudden?" he asked nervously as he put away the maps and navigational tools.

"No, it's just that... Even from the beginning, you knew something was wrong about the whole race."

"Well," he said with a chuckle, cleaning his glasses nervously as he sat down next to the emerald-eyed Chipette. "You're painting a prettier picture than it was. I just felt a little uneasy about it. It was strange but I never would have figured it was something this big."

"Still," Jeanette continued. "You stood up to Alvin about it. I couldn't even do that to Brittany. If I had, maybe we wouldn't have been in so much danger."

Jeanette stared at her feet; Simon still watching the brown haired Chipette. They were very much alike and they always seemed to be getting caught in the middle of the whimsical plans of their older siblings. However, there was that stark difference in their personalities. He was blunt and unafraid to voice his opinions. She was meek and shy and most of the time was unable to stand up for herself, always relying on either Brittany or Eleanor to come to her defence.

"Sometimes," she said as though speaking to herself. "Sometimes I wish I had your confidence, Simon."

"I wouldn't wish for that," he said in an equally soft reply.

"Why not, Simon?" she asked meekly. "If I had more confidence, I might be able to stop Brittany from getting into scrapes like this."

"Yes, but," he answered haltingly, "but that shyness about you, that's what makes you who you are."

Simon was getting really jittery with the direction of the conversation, not to mention that Jeanette had a very confused look on her face after that last statement. When it came to girls and social interactions with them, Simon would be quick to agree with you if you mentioned that such areas were not his forte. When it came women and the way to be suave when talking with them; well, that was Alvin's area of expertise. Given that Alvin was sleeping quietly on the side of the balloon's basket at the moment and therefore, unable to bail Simon out of this little dilemma, Simon figured he was going to have to give it his best shot to try to sound as suave as possible without looking like an idiot.

"It's just that," he said as he tried to compose himself, "I would rather you stay the way you are because you're fine the way you are. Furthermore, if you changed, you might become a different person and I may end up losing the original Jeanette I know and love."

No sooner had those words left his tongue; Simon wished he could take them back. Off all the words in the English vocabulary, he had to choose 'Know and love?' What on earth was he thinking? That sentence was going to make him look as though he wanted her to stay the way she was because of his own convenience, not to mention giving the astonished Chipette a hint on how he really felt for her, a feeling which he had been able to keep bottled up for a good long time. He was going to say something until he saw Jeanette lean towards him and felt the warm touch of her lips pressed against his cheek, stilling his tongue.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper as she leaned back, her emerald orbs meeting his steel blue eyes. "It means a lot to me, hearing it from you, Simon."

Simon let out a nervous chuckle as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Now, more than ever, he realised just how strongly he meant those words. Her meek and shy demeanour, her emerald green eyes framed by spectacles so similar to his, her pretty button nose, her brown tresses which she would keep in a messy little bun and adorned with a simple but elegant lavender ribbon, her rosy cheeks and fair face; a girl blessed with both beauty and brains. Jeanette was wonderful the way she was and Simon had always liked her that way because in his eyes, she was...

...perfect.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I look forward to hearing from you, so please read and review.


End file.
